five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Minigry
W grach z serii Five Nights at Freddy's, gdy gracz zostanie zabity przez któregokolwiek animatronika lub wykona odpowiednią kombinację, jest szansa na pojawienie się jednej z minigier. Przypominają one gry z Atari 2600, obejmując różne zadania, w których gracz steruje animatronikiem (w FNaF 4 dzieckiem). Gry wydają się dawać do zrozumienia, co tak naprawdę stało się piątce dzieci i być może wyjaśnia motyw, dla którego animatroniki atakują gracza. Minigry są kluczowe dla rozwiązania fabuły FNaF. Fnaf 2 SAVETHEM thumb|left|220px|Mapa "Save Them" Gracz kieruje Freddy'm Fazbear'em za pomocą klawiszy W, A, S, D i musi podążać za Marionetką. Freddy w minigrze jest pozbawiony muszki i kapelusza. Gdy gracz dociera do jakiegoś pokoju za Marionetką, gra lekko zacina się. Gracz może postanowić nie podążać za Marionetką, co skutkuje losowym jumpscare'em jak przy ataku Golden Freddy'ego. Czasami powoduje to nagły koniec minigry i gracz cofa się do ekranu tytułowego. Podczas, gdy gracz chodzi, można usłyszeć litery mówione w regularnych odstępach, tworzące prostą frazę: S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M. Gracz może zacząć minigrę z biura albo z części Parts/Service. Również Mangle pojawia się w grze, dotknięcie jej powoduje koniec minigry. thumb|Purple Guy w stroju stróża idzie za Toy Freddy'm. Bardzo rzadko podczas tej minigry, pojawia się Purple Guy na końcu pokoju, do którego wchodzi gracz. Ma on przypiętą odznakę, a w ręce trzyma coś podobnego do telefonu lub paralizatora, co może sugerować, iż Purple Guy to rzeczywiście Phone Guy. Wtedy zamiast czerwonych przecięć pojawiają się niebieskie, ukazując słowa "You can't." u lewego dołu ekranu. Minigra wtedy crashuje. Give Gifts, Give Life Gracz steruje Marionetką. Czytając instrukcję u góry "Give Gifts" należy rozdać prezenty czwórce martwych dzieci. Gdy wszystkie z nich już je otrzymają a gracz wróci na środek pokoju, tekst zmienia się na "Give Life" i gracz ponownie musi podejść do każdego z nich, pociągając za sobą figury masek animatroników, które pojawiają się na głowach dzieci, sugerując, że zostały one wepchnięte w kostiumy. thumb|Na sekundę przed ofiarowaniem ostatniego kostiumu pojawia się 5 dziecko. W tym czasie wielokrotnie słychać litery układające się we frazę: H-E-L-P-T-H-E-M. Na końcu ukazuje się jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego. Na chwilę przed tym, można zobaczyć piąte ciało pojawiające się na środku sali. Niektórzy uważają iż oznacza to, że piątym dzieckiem jest Golden Freddy. Za każdy dany prezent dostajemy 100 punktów - liczba jest wyświetlana w lewym górnym rogu. Ogólna liczba punktów to 800. Jednakże podczas jumpscare'a liczba ta losowo się zmienia. Udokumentowane liczby to: "5229", "9225", "6762", "7226" i "9479". 'Take Cake to the Children' Grając jako Freddy gracz ma za zadanie dostarczyć ciasto szóstce dzieci. Podejście do każdego dziecka sprawia, że zzielenieje, a pozostawienie w spokoju sprawia, że się czerwienią. Gdy gracz próbuje dostarczyć całej szóstce ciasto, przed budynkiem parkuje fioletowy samochód i wychodzi z niego różowa osoba, która przystępuje do zabijania smutnego dziecka. Gdy smutne dziecko umiera, staje się szare. Przez ten cały czas słychać literowanie: S-A-V-E-H-I-M, i gracz zaczyna ruszać się coraz wolniej. Jeśli uczyni on wszystkie dzieci zielonymi, nie będzie w stanie się ruszyć i będzie zmuszony przyglądać się, jak dzieci się czerwienią. Kiedy minigra się kończy, następuje jumpscare Marionetki. Go, go, go! thumb|left|122pxthumb(Znana również jako Foxy Minigame) Grając jako Foxy, gracz wychodzi z Pirackiej Zatoki i udaje się do pokoju pełnego dzieci, które świętują jego przyjście. Cała piątka dzieci wydaje się cieszyć, jedno jest smutne. Gracz wraca wtedy do obszaru kurtyn i musi powtórzyć to dwa razy. Za trzecim podejściem, różowy człowiek, który zabił smutne dziecko w jednej z minigier jest widoczny w kącie pokoju i uśmiecha się. Kiedy Foxy podchodzi do dzieci, te są martwe. Gra kończy się jumpscare'm Foxy'ego. Galeria GiveThemLife.png GiveThemLifeBonnie.png GiveThemLifeChica.png GiveThemLifeFoxy.png GiveThemLifeFreddy.png ConfettiBurst.gif maxresdefaultfdsdf.jpg FacelessBonnie.png FoxySlumpedSpriteSAVETHEM.png SAVETHEMgdfgdfgdfg.png GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigames.png GoldenFreddySpriteDeathMinigamesLitEyes.png SaveThem.png BoxSpriteSAVETHEM.png ThePuppetSpriteSAVETHEM.png Tumblr_neyiwxlpEw1sqnqv7o1_400.gif CakeChildCryingDying.gif Minigame_Body.png Purple_Car.png Sad_Child.png 0.jpg Purple_Person.png CakeChildSprite.gif CakeChildIrritatedSprite.gif CakeChildVeryAngrySprite.gif Stage.png 1000px-Take_Cake_to_the_Children_on_Android.png|Na androidzie Take_Cake_to_the_Children.jpeg Fnaf 3 thumb BB's Air Adventure ''Dostęp do minigry'' Gracz może uzyskać dostęp do tej minigry przechodząc do CAM 08 i dwukrotnie klikając na rysunek Balloon Boy'a, który znajduje się po lewej stronie na ścianie w CAM 08. ''Pierwsze zakończenie'' :W tej minigrze, gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad BB, który musi uzbierać balony. Do uzbierania balonów jest 8, ale ostatni jest w innym pokoju. Jeśli uzbierasz 7 baloników pojawią się drzwi z napisem "EXIT" Jeśli do nich podejdziesz automatycznie minigra się zakończy, choć w ten sposób gracz zostawi 1 balon, który jest w innym pokoju.thumb|85px|Wygląd Balloon Boy'aw minigrach ''Drugie zakończenie'' :Inny sposób by zakończyć tą minigierkę jest taki, że trzeba wyjść poza pokój. Ta opcja wyjścia jest odblokowana, jeśli gracz zbierze 7 balonów. Gdy gracz to zrobi, wpadnie do czarno-białego obszaru. Jeśli pójdzie się na prawo, pojawi się 8 balon.thumb|294x294px|centre ''Zakończenie do Good Ending'' Aby zdobyć to zakończenie gracz najpierw musi przejść Mangle Quest (zakończenie dla Good Ending). Trzeba tak samo, jak wcześniej wyjść poza pokój. Gracz trafi później na obszar z czerwonymi balonami, po których musi skakać na prawą stronę. Jak gracz skończy, ujrzy martwe dziecko. Trzeba do niego podejść i dać mu ciasto, wtedy minigra się zakończy. thumb|279x279px|centre Mangle's Quest ''Dostęp do minigry'' Mangle's Quest można uzyskać tylko podczas nocy 2, przechodząc do CAM 07 i klikając w przyciski na automacie (jak na zdjęciu poniżej) thumb|330x330px|centre ''Standardowe zakończenie'' :Gracz gra jako Mangle używając przycisków W, A, S, D. Musi uzbierać części Mangle (jest ich 4), przy tym uważając na grube dziecko. Jeśli ono nas dotknie, minigierka się zakończy. Następnie trzeba podejść do drzwi z napisem "EXIT".thumb : ''Zakończenie do Good Ending'' Aby gracz mógł odblokować to zakończenie musi przejść minigierkę z BB (drugie zakończenie). Mangle będzie musiała wyjść poza pokój (tak samo jak w przypadku BB). Jak spadnie trzeba iść na lewo i wtedy gracz trafi na czerwone balony. Potem pojawi się ciasto, trzeba do niego podejść a minigierka się zakończy. :thumb|321x321px|centre 'Chica's party' ''Dostęp do minigry'' Aby wywołać tę minigrę, gracz musi być w nocy 3. Trzeba znaleźć ukryte babeczki, które znajdują się w CAM 02, thumb|left|69px CAM 03, CAM 04 i CAM 06. ''Standardowe zakończenie'' W tej mini-grze, gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad Toy Chicą, która ma za zadanie uzbierać babeczki dla płaczących dzieci. Gdy każde dziecko dostanie babeczkę, pojawią się drzwi. Dotknięcie ich spowoduje zakończenie gry. ''Zakończenie do Good Ending'' Żeby go osiągnąć trzeba wziąć ze sobą jedną babeczkę ''ALE NIE MOŻNA JEJ DAWAĆ DZIECIOM GDYŻ WTEDY NIE BĘDZIE MOŻNA OSIĄGNĄĆ DOBREGO ZAKOŃCZENIA! ''Następnie trzeba zrobić to samo, co poniżej na zdjęciu:thumb|343x343px|centre 'STAGE 01' ''Dostęp do minigry'' Aby wywołać tę minigrę, gracz musi być w nocy 4 i trzeba kliknąć po kolei te liczby: 3,9,5,2,4,8, a minigra się otworzy. : thumb|369x369px|centre ''Standardowe zakończenie'' W tej minigrze gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad Golden Freddy'm, który ma za zadanie wyjść z pokoju. thumb|224x224px|Gra Stage01 ''Zakończenie do Good Ending'' Gracz musi podejść do lewej ściany, wtedy Golden Freddy wyjdzie poza pokój i będzie spadał na dół. Po chwili, GF trafi do płaczącego dziecka. Trzeba do niego podejść i minigra się zakończy. Glitch minigame ''Dostęp do minigry'' Aby wywołać tę minigrę, gracz musi być w nocy 5. Po prawej stronie biurka jest figurka RWQFSFASXC (zwanego też Shadow Bonnie). Jeśli gracz kliknie dwukrotnie na nią, minigra się rozpocznie. thumb|left|77px|Ruchy Shadow Bonniego ''Standardowe zakończenie'' W tej grze gracz przejmuje kontrolę nad Shadow Bonnie'm. Jeśli będzie się klikało S lub W będzie trafiał do różnych minigierek (typu Mangle Quest itd.), by przejść tą grę trzeba wyjść za pomocą drzwi "EXIT". ''Zakończenie do Good Ending'' RWQFSFASXC musi znaleźć się w mini-grze z BB. Gdy tam się znajdzie musi wyjść poza pokój. Później gracz trafi do dziwnego fioletowego pokoju. Trzeba iść ciągle w lewo aż trafimy na martwe dziecko. Gdy do niego podejdziemy gra się wyłączy. thumb|304px 'Happiest Day' Dostęp do minigry Aby dostać się do tej minigry trzeba przejść do CAM 03 i klikając na rysunek Marionetki po prawej stronie. Wtedy automatycznie mini-gra się włączy. ''Standardowe zakończenie'' Gracz steruje tam Marionetką która jest na przyjęciu. Za bardzo tam nie ma nic do roboty, można chodzić po budynku lub po prostu wyjść "EXIT" gdyż ta minigra istnieje tylko dla Good Ending.thumb|369x369px|centre ''Zakończenie do Good Ending'' Jeśli graczowi udało się przejść poprzednie mini-gierki z "Zakończeniem do Good Ending'u" to odblokował zakończenie z tej mini-gierki. Marionetka musi iść do końca pokoju (w prawo) i podejść do ciasta. Wtedy mini-gra się automatycznie wyłączy. centre|212x212px Podstawowa Minigra Ta minigra została podzielona na części. Każdą przechodzimy po innej nocy. Cała akcja dzieje się w 1993 roku, za czasów FNaF 1. Pierwszej nocy gramy Freddy'm, drugiej - Bonnie'm, trzeciej - Chicą, czwartej - Foxy'm, a piątej martwym dzieckiem. Przez cztery noce musimy podążać za Purple Freddy'm z towarzyszącym nam w lewym dolnym rogu napisem "follow me.", ale równie dobrze możemy eksplorować mapę. Za każdym razem musimy iść w jedno miejsce - do pomieszczenia obok zabarykadowanych drzwi. Zawsze, kiedy będziemy próbowali pójść dalej za Purple Freddy'm, wyskoczy nam napis "ERR" (co znaczy "error"). Kiedy będziemy próbowali odejść, wyskoczy Purple guy i rozłoży nas na części. Co innego jest po nocy piątej. Tej nocy gramy zabitym dzieckiem. Wtedy idziemy do pomieszczenia, do którego nas nie przepuszczano. Tam możemy zauważyć czwórkę pozostałych zabitych dzieci, trzy automaty, kostium Springtrap'a i przerażonego Purple Guy'a. Nie można już zawrócić. Zapędzamy Purple guy'a do Springtrap'a. Wtedy on wstaje i się śmieje, ale jego ciało zostaje w tym kostiumie zmiażdżone. Potem dusze dzieci znikają i może nam się pokazać jeden z dwóch obrazków: z napisem "Bad ending" lub "the end". Fnaf 4 'PODSTAWOWA MINIGRA' Podstawowe minigry pojawiają się po każdej z pięciu podstawowych nocy. Naszym "mentorem" jest maskotka Golden Freddy'ego. Możemy chodzić po domu, jednak może nas zaskoczyć starszy brat protagonisty w przebraniu Foxy'ego. Czasami jesteśmy w innych lokacjach np. FredBear's Family Dinner. 'ZABAWA Z PLUSHTRAPEM' W tej minigrze (ograniczonej czasowo) celem gracza jest przyłapać Plushtrapa stojącego na znaku X. W tym celu gracz jest wyposażony w latarkę, którą musi zaświecić w odpowiednim momencie. Jeśli graczowi uda się przyłapać Plushtrapa na X, następna noc zostanie skrócona i zamiast od 12:00, zaczniemy grę od 2:00. Jeśli się nie uda, gracz zacznie grę normalnie. Jeśli natomiast gracz będzie zanadto zwlekał z zaświeceniem latarką, Plushtrap podejdzie do niego i nastąpi jumpscare. ZABAWA Z BALLOON BOYEM Minigra niemal identyczna jak ta z Plushtrapem, lecz jego miejsce zastępuje Nightmare Balloon Boy oraz jest trudniejsza. Występuje ona w Fnaf 4 Halloween edition. Tak jak minigra z Plushtrapem pomija dwie godziny następnej nocy oraz jedna godzinę trybu nightmare z włączonymi challengami. Fnaf: Sister Location MINIGRA Z BABY W tej minigrze sterujemy Baby i naszym zadaniem jest nakarmić dzieci ciastkami. thumb|right|350px Minigra to etap platformowy z lewitującymi w powietrzu platformami. Na nich znajdujemy babeczki.Są ich trzy rodzaje: różowa babeczka, której trzeba użyć dwukrotnie na dziecku aby zostało nakarmione, niebieska babeczka, która jest tz. "triple shotem" czyli wystrzeliwuje 3 babeczki lecące w pionowej linii oraz zielona babeczka, która przelatuje przez dzieci karmiąc wszystkie, które znajdą się na jej linii lotu. Są także dziury w ziemi. Jeśli Baby do nich wpadnie, zginie.Istnieją dwa zakończenia minigry. Pierwsze (zwykłe) polega na nakarmieniu wszystkich dzieci i dojście do napisu Goal. Zakończenie z gwiazdką polega na nakarmieniu wszystkich dzieci, zebranie loda oraz powrót na miejsce początku minigry, gdzie należy strzelić lodem. W tedy dziewczynka podejdzie do Baby, a ta wciągnie ją do swojego brzucha . Po przejściu tej minigry dostajemy gwiazdkę w menu głównym. Odblokuje to również możliwość przejścia nocy 5 z zakończeniem Fake Ending. Nieznana jest oficjalna nazwa minigry. Dostęp do minigry Minigra aktywuję się czasami po naszej śmierci bądź możemy sami ją aktywować w menu Extras po ukończeniu 5 nocy klikając na sprite Baby w lewym, dolnym rogu (sprite pojawia się dopiero, gdy najedziemy na niego myszką). jest jeszcze jedna mini gra po przejściu jakieś nocy z custom nights że michael afton idzie robi się zielony potem fioletowy Bo ennard jest w jego ciele a potem ennard wychodzi z jego ciała on ginie baby daje mu życie i staje się purple guyem. Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Fnaf